


X-Factor: Remnant

by Opalsong, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [35]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Band Fic, Fame, Gen, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Team Bonding, X-factor Fusion, no text available, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year's batch of Star hopefuls include: a pair of sisters who are doing this for their dead mother, the heir to the Schnee music dynasty, Pyrrha Nikos (yes THAT Pyrrha), and some guy that sings in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-Factor: Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Oral Not!Fic and therefore there is no text available as that it does not exist.
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and running this through auphonic!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/RWBY/X%20Factor%20Remnant-auphonic.mp3) | 21:12 | 19.7 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/x-factor-remnant) |  |   
  
### Music

_Gold (feat. Casey Lee Williams)_ by Jeff Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
